Sciele Celien
Sciele Celien is the fifth Sorceress of Excelion and the Protector of the Gate, charged with the defense of the gate of Ascendera. She is one of the only sisters amongst the council that specialises in combat. Sciele is also noteworthy for having been personally trained by Akirus Keldeth in armed combat. Appearance Personality History Attributes Physical Strength: Effective Rank B Sciele's small stature makes it difficult for her to naturally increase her physical strength. Her true level is only C, but she uses small enhancement magic to elevate it. As such, she is capable of disproportionate physical feats. The reason she is only able to increase her level by one rank is that her body has relatively low physical limits due to its size. Furthermore, her personal grasp of summoning is limited, so the familiar she uses to boost herself is underwhelming. Stamina: Rank B+ Sciele engages in frequent and consistent physical activity, as well as a strenuous training regimen when she was younger. Her stamina is of an unbelievable standard for a girl of her appearance. Sciele's familiar is not potent enough to boost her agility to rank A. Agility: Rank A Because of her small size and limited physical strength, her training involved maximising her speed. Her pure speed matches that of the other great knights of her era. Sciele's familiar is not potent enough to boost her agility to rank A+. Intelligence: Rank B She has quick wits, but does not have enough mental exercise. Unlike her sisters, she does not engage in academics and takes a secondary advisory role on the council; her expertise is limited mostly to tactical operations, weaponry and armed combat. Mental Strength: Rank B+ Sciele was trained by Akirus and was instilled with a high level of discipline. Her will is considered amongst the highest class. Charisma: Rank B+ As Protector of the Gate, Sciele is a vibrant and inspiring captain. Despite being a girl, she is able to effectively increase the morale of her fighting force even in unfavourable battles. Mana: Rank B+ Her mana is strong and refined. She was taught by Ascia personally to maximise her mana flow. Abilities Aionan Weapons Mastery: Rank B+ Although true Aionan mastery is a legendary level ability, Sciele lacks the natural talent to unlock its full potential, as she herself is not of Aionan heritage. She was taught the craft of Aiona by Akirus Keldeth. Aionan craft specialises in using swords, dual-wielded spears and mounted melee combat. However, their arsenal is not only limited to melee implements; she is also capable of utilising a longbow and throwing spears to a high degree of skill. Horse Riding: C Sciele is more specialised in foot combat, but she can fight mounted if necessary. Projection: Rank B+ Sciele is one of the few in the Sisterhood that has natural proficiency with combat magic. She is a natural battle mage, and is adept at using powerful and controlled magical blasts to defeat her enemies. Her affinity is so great that she can achieve siege-level range, as well as the control to direct the blast at will. She is also able to fire multiple and consistent blasts. For the most part, her major limitation is the mana flow. Typically, she can easily sustain magical blasts capable of incinerating flesh upon contact. She cannot fire destructive high-power explosive blasts. Her proficiency in projection is not limited to offensive blasts. She can also conjure invisible magical barriers that are physically tangible to block incoming attacks. These can only be sustained for a few seconds at a time and require great concentration, but are practically inpenetrable by physical or magical attacks (except those of colossal magnitude). Sigil of Excelion: Rank A The Sigil of Excelion is Sciele's most powerful ability. She projects the royal sigil of Athinor into the sky, which blinds its surroundings with light before exploding in a rain of fire. It is extremely taxing on her mana pool and generally incapacitates her upon casting. Its effect is incredibly disruptive and destructive. The fire spreads across a large radius and is capable of engulfing an entire battlefield. However, it must be used carefully, as it does not distinguish between friend and foe, burning everything indiscriminately. Summon Familiar, Aenin: Rank C Sciele's summoning ability is limited to calling forth a weak familiar known as Aenin. It is too weak to take corporeal form and mostly just inhabits her body, giving her minor boosts in power. In emergencies, she can project her familiar to block attacks, although it is too frail to survive more than one significant impact. Magical Resistance: Effective Rank D Her familiar helps her reduce the effect of weak magic. The reduction is negligible against rank B or higher abilities. Coersion: Rank B Grants mind control over a target. As a beautiful woman, its full effectiveness can only be used against males; in particular, males that find her attractive. See the page on coersion for more details. Athinorean Temper: Rank B+ Athinorean people are naturally capable of higher levels of control and can stay calm during stressful circumstances. Category:Characters